


Codename: Fuck me up, Daddy

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Mafia, Crack, Drugseok, F/M, Humor, Humour, Joon and Tae are bros from maybe the same hoe, Jungkook is so gay, Kim Namjoon is the smart one, Kim Seokjin Jin is a dumb bitch, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Tease, Kitten Jimin, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Seokjin, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Minor blood shed, Park Jimin wants praise and love, This is supposed to be a mafia au but nothing bad happens, Why would you write it without the u tho, Yoongi and Joon are the only sane people here, and nobody cares about him anyway, but it's noone important dont worry, but its only his leg, except the guy getting shot, gaykook, im sure there a lot of implied shit i should tag, nothing new there, who knows - Freeform, xtra large lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: When they had been sent for your blood they never expected to be the ones with blood spilling. You were just a girl, barely 22 but as they were quick to learn you were not to be messed with.





	Codename: Fuck me up, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a serious idea as the summary suggests but as soon as i started writing it all went downhill
> 
> Not a serious part in this whole damn thing  
> I hope it amuses you

“So this guy owes you a shit ton of money but he somehow slipped into the sea of meaningless faces and now you wanna go after his daughter?” Yoongi asked for clarification looking at the leader of Bangtan with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yes,” Seokjin replied simply, a single nod of confirmation joining his answer.

 

“And just so I’m not missing anything, she has nothing to do with him and hasn’t since he tried to sell her to pay off his gambling debts when she was 12?" 

 

"Correct.” Yoongi just stared at the man before him, trying to telepathically tell him how fucking dumb the situation was.

 

“Am I the only one that sees how fucked up that is?” Yoongi looked around at the five other men with them. Namjoon, Seokjin’s second had a look on his face that screamed that he had already tried to talk Seokjin out of it but Seokjin was nothing if not a stubborn, dumb bitch- a powerful one at that but painfully dumb thank fuck for Namjoon.

 

“Let’s just get this done with, hyung” Jungkook-retrieval expert for some fucking reason when he can’t rein in his own flaming homosexuality long enough to not wanna fuck every member of the top(maybe the term “top is what really gets Jungkook’s little gay heart(dick)pumping) seven (minus himself obviously, well actually he fucks himself a lot too but not the point) - whined as he tugged on Yoongi’s arm. "I just wanna go home and watch my show." 

 

"I told you not to install security cameras in your fucking shower, Tae.” Namjoon groaned looking over at his younger brother, Taehyung. Taehyung just giggled like the little slut he was for fucking with Jungkook.

 

“Alright, we’re going to fucking boner on legs,” Yoongi grumbled lacing his fingers with Jungkook’s to lead the younger male out.

 

***

 

Namjoon’s intelligence took Yoongi, Jungkook and their small team of two men- because why would they need more than two men to pull in an innocent little 22-year-old girl…right?- to a little library in a tiny town somewhere south of someplace someone once gave a shit about. 

 

“Wait libraries still exist?” Jungkook gasped when Yoongi parked the van around the back of the building. It was early evening so he didn’t want to get caught with a suspicious vehicle out front, plus dragging a girl’s body to a car is a lot easier without Debra from neighbourhood watch peeping through her Venetian blinds hunting for crime like a  ~~nosey little bitch~~  good citizen.

 

“You really need to stop jerking off, I think you’re losing brain cells,” Yoongi commented climbing out of the van leisurely, watching the two men swoop in through the back door of the building after picking the lock easily.

 

“Stop being a fine piece of ass then.” Jungkook retorted strutting off with his lips pouted in after the team only to run back out with an awkward grin. “So right I guess I forgot my gun so you should really go in first." 

 

"How are you even alive?” Yoongi sighed, pulling his own handgun out from its holster on his side to lead Jungkook into the library. 

 

It was only a small building with one main room containing the shelves of books. From the door they had just entered Yoongi could see right the way across the room where the two men were sneaking up on the girl they had come for, her back turned to them as she hummed to the radio while checking stock. 

One of the two men had his gun out while the other had his hands outstretched ready to grab(or grope depending on how you viewed his stance).

 

Out of nowhere, the man with the gun dropped to the floor, eyes wide and blood pooling from his leg that he grasped while choking on his sobs.

 

“Scream and I’ll make the next shot count.” You spoke, looking over your shoulder at him.

 

“Did you just fucking shoot him?!” Jungkook shrieked from where he stood behind Yoongi. Yoongi groaned in frustration, why was he in a gang with complete fucking idiots?  

 

You turned a little further to look at the pair revealing a gun tucked under your right arm and held with your left hand. Yoongi held his gun steady on you not willing to get shot for this stupid fucking job. Jungkook yelped and hid behind Yoongi upon spotting your weapon. 

 

“Did you just raise your voice, in a library? In  _my_  library?” You spoke threateningly. Jungkook whimpered. You just blinked rapidly, this guy could not be a member of whatever poorly put together gang this was. “What the actual fuck?” You whispered more to yourself dragging your eyes away from the buff guy cowering behind the shorter scrawny-ish guy to look at the two men on the floor, one crying in pain as if he was dying and the other crying into his chest as if mourning his lost comrade. 

“I repeat, what the actual fuck?” You deemed the entire group the furthest thing from a threat as possible and leant back against the shelves behind you, scratching your head with the tip of the barrel of the silencer on your gun. 

 

“Trust me, I’m asking myself the same,” Yoongi admitted while relaxing his stance seeing your own relax. Clearly, you were not concerned they would attack therefore you were not going to shoot any of them. Yoongi had a feeling you only acted out of self-defence. He lowered his arms and flicked the safety on his gun back on. 

“You’re Y/N, right?" 

 

"Yeah. Bangtan, right?”

 

“How’d you know?” Yoongi titled his head confusedly- nobody had guessed so easily before, after all, they weren’t all that well known.  

 

“I saw your van, your number plate makes it fucking obvious, mate. Maybe think about not putting BTS on every vehicle Bangtan owns." 

 

"Fuck, they still do that?” Yoongi groaned heavily, holstering his gun completely to flop down onto the table nearest him. The moment his human shield had moved Jungkook had jumped dramatically behind the reception desk.

“I told Jin months ago to stop getting those stupid fucking custom plates.” Yoongi rubbed his hands over his face dramatically.

 

“Going to tell me what you’re doing here?” You asked holstering your own gun to stride over and slide onto the table beside him. He seemed like the only sane and normal guy out of the four.

 

“Your dad skipped town and the boss wants you instead." 

 

"He can fuck off." 

 

"Yeah I don’t understand his logic and I don’t want to get shot for this shit so I’ll tell him you’re dead or some shit." 

 

"Or I’ll come with you-” Yoongi bolted upright to stare at you with wide eyes, you had literally just said you wouldn’t go but were already saying different without prompting - “Help you track down the piece of shit so I can finally get my sweet satisfaction of seeing him suffer." 

 

"Really?” You nodded. “Honestly, that would be great because faking death is more hassle than it’s worth, man.” Yoongi slid off of the table and straightened his jacket.

 

“Not that much hard work,” You shrugged also getting up. 

 

“You say as if you’ve done it.” He scoffed following you as you wandered behind the reception desk to gather your bag and jacket, plus the extra gun you hid behind the computer tower that Jungkook happened to be curled up next to. 

 

“You’d be surprised at what I’ve done.” You crouched down to get to the tower but Jungkook screamed and started to flair his limbs out. “Are you fucking serious with this kid?" 

 

"Yeah he’s usually a lot better but he had a week off and I’m pretty sure he spent the whole time thirst jerking to our members. Got nothing left in his head." 

 

"You know in any other circumstance I’d say that’s impossible but looking at him, I’d have to agree with you there.” You both hummed solemnly as you waited for Jungkook to stop kicking his legs like a kangaroo on crack. 

“You done?” He nodded shyly. “Take off the side panel.” You pointed to the tower beside him so he quickly followed your instructions, taking the old side panel off the chunky old as balls piece of tech.

 

“How old is that thing? Does it even work?” Yoongi snorted. “I could get you an upgrade you know, I’m kind of a tech genius." 

 

"I know." 

 

"What?" 

 

"You think I know Bangtan and not the top seven members, oh honey?” You laughed reaching past Jungkook to grab the small metallic purple case from inside the tower where there should’ve been more technology but you had modified it long ago for your needs. 

 

“Oh…okay…” Yoongi wasn’t sure what to say, this whole ordeal was not going at all how he expected. For starters, you owned a fucking gun and seemed to be perfectly comfortable and confident with shooting it. 

 

Once you had the case tucked into your large backpack you turned to Yoongi expectantly.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Unless this is suddenly Bangtan HQ I suggest you lead the fucking way, Turtle." 

 

"Right-wait, Turtle?” He glared over his shoulder at you as he started the walk back to the van with you following directly behind and Jungkook trailing at the back.

The three of you had pretty much completely forgotten about the two men crying in the library, clearly, they were unimportant to Bangtan and just a five-minute plot device to get this show on the road.

 

“You look like a Turtle,” Jungkook snorted somewhere behind you, proceeding to dive into a bush when you turned to look back at him in amusement. “Can we leave the kid here?” You asked pointing over your shoulder vaguely while climbing into the passenger seat of the van while Yoongi settled in the driver’s seat.

 

“No-” the back door of the van creaked open and in slid Jungkook doing a rather impressive although entirely uncalled for forward roll to get into the vehicle only to have to army crawl across the floor to reach the door and close it. “I change my mind already,” Yoongi announced having watched the whole ordeal in the rearview mirror with a dejected look.

 

“I do not blame you." 

 

***

 

"So this is the girl who is going to pay her fathers debts with her life,” Seokjin spoke dressed to the nines in a suit, Rolex on his wrist and hair parted perfectly, from where he sat behind his grand oak desk in his large leather chair-faux leather mind you because Bangtan does not condone violence to animals it was against their laws-; he much looked the part of a villain from an old movie, all he needed was a cat on his lap to stroke. Seokjin did not have a cat but he did have a Jimin who was more than happy to curl up on his hyung’s lap like a trophy doll and have his head stroked like the good little boy he strived to be for his hyungies.

 

“Quick question, do you guys sell the crack or smoke it?” You asked looking at Yoongi who once again looked as if he regretted his decision to ever befriend Seokjin and join his gang- though back then they were only kids at school with no idea what the hell they were talking about but, Seokjin never let it go like the stubborn fuck he is.

 

“Honestly, both,” Hoseok replied with a grin and glazed eyes that screamed that yes the guy in charge of quality control and distribution of goods really tried every fucking batch of whatever the hell they were selling that day. “Hi! I’m beautiful, you must be Hoseok." 

 

"Part of that is correct.” You hummed with a wink. He giggled and fell into the wall that he tried to lean against. You held back your snort to turn your attention back to Seokjin. Somehow in the few minutes you had turned, Jimin had gone from fully clothed in ripped jeans, boots, shirt and a bomber jacket to just the jeans and boots yet he looked as if he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Am I on drugs?” You muttered to yourself, staring off into the distance as you wondered if what you had been seeing was real or not. 

 

“Oh great, you guys are rubbing off on her already.” Yoongi sighed(how many times can one guy sigh is the question here) stepping forward to nudge you out of your thoughts.

 

“I would like to accept that option,” Seokjin spoke earning everyone’s attent-wait where had Jimin’s jeans got to? 

How was he still wearing boots? 

Was he wearing a silk thong?…Nice.

 

“What option?” Yoongi questioned sounding very much like he did not really want to ask but had to for clarification’s sake.

 

“To rub off on Y/N. Y/N you may pay off your father’s debts by being my sex slave.” Seokjin announced.

 

“Stand up.” You ordered and he did, moving fast enough to send Jimin tumbling to the floor, face down ass up- sometime in the future Jungkook is crying thank the lord while beating his meat to the creepshot of Jimin’s position on his phone- to move around the desk and stand metres in front of you.

You circled him slowly, raking your eyes up and down his body thoughtfully until you somehow made it behind his desk where you sat down with them all facing you.

 

Yoongi was only staring on wondering if bringing you along was a bad idea because you seemed too fucking comfortable in the chaos Bangtan thrived in. 

 

“It’s a no to that offer.” You stated. Seokjin frowned. “I mean I’ll still fuck you,” Then he perked right back up “But I’m not paying off his debts in any way shape or form." 

 

"She’s going to help us find him and take what he owes us,” Yoongi stated. 

 

“You know that means hurting your father, right?” Namjoon asked, looking at you carefully as if you were going to suddenly freak out and demand to be set free not having realised what helping find the sperm donor that sold you meant.

 

“He’s not my father, I am my own daddy,” You announced. Seokjin choked, whispering “daddy” with drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I like her,” Jimin commented where he was still on his knees and chest on the floor, cheek nuzzling against your shin like a cat craving attention. 

 

“You can stay.” You cooed reaching down to scratch his head fondly. Jimin purred happily. Your hands moved to rummage through the drawers of the desk. Seokjin didn’t stop you so no-one else did. You found an xtra large bottle of lube and place it on the desk with a thunk.

 

“You keep that in your drawer?” Namjoon muttered looking at Seokjin who was too interested in whatever the hell you were now doing with your gun to respond.

 

“Yoongi, you should link your servers to mine at the library, you’ll find I have a much wider reach than you where security cameras are concerned.” You didn’t even look at him as you talked. Yoongi opened his mouth to question you but sighed and agreed with a silent nod. “Jungkook, I need you to get the fuck out because your dick is really distracting.” All eyes turned to eye Jungkook’s crotch where there was a very visible, very large bulge showing that he was still caught up on Jimin. Jungkook zoomed out of the room. “Hoseok, I wanna get fucked up tonight, arrange it." 

 

"Hell fucking yes.” Hoseok practically moaned at the thought and left the room buzzing with excitement-and about twelve different narcotics that lived in his body constantly.

 

“Taehyung-” you glanced up at him from cleaning your gun thoroughly with extra focus on the barrel of the silencer “Strippers and booze.” Taehyung squealed and clapped excitedly before dancing out of the room to join Hoseok with the party planning. 

 

“What about me?” Jimin purred still rubbing his face against you but now it was his face all over your thighs with his body wrapped around the bottom half of your legs. 

 

“You stay right there, kitten.” He keened, eyes rolling back while hips rolled forward against your ankles. You ignore him for the moment to finish cleaning your gun.

 

“Am I the only one wondering why the fuck we’re acting like this girl is in charge now?” Namjoon questioned looking around the room to realise Seokjin was still staring at you with drool soaking through his shirt and hands down his pants at the way your skilful hands wrapped around your gun to polish it to filth- much like the filthy polishing Jungkook was doing in the storage closet down the hall.

Yoongi was just watching everything go down carelessly. He had already come to terms with how fucked up the day was and nothing was going to phase him any further.

 

“Don’t be rude to daddy.” Came Jimin’s sweet voice from behind the desk, practically shoving his face between your thighs desperately. You had one hand tight in his hair to keep him in place away from the sweetness he craved behind your jeans.

 

“It’s okay, kitten, Namjoon is going to go and help Yoongi look through everything on my system, I’m sure there’s plenty there to keep him busy especially about a certain group of rival cute boys.” You hummed, smiling sweetly at Namjoon.

 

“Who?" 

 

"Oh, surprises, surprises, baby.” You smirked. Namjoon sighed but nodded and motioned for Yoongi to follow him.

 

“Are you going to behave, Y/N?” Yoongi questioned upon seeing the way your eyes glistened as you took in Seokjin’s trembling form before you. 

 

“Of course” Yoongi did not believe you one bit but you had opened the bottle of lube and he did not want to see what the fuck you were going to do next. 

“Clothes off, little one so I can see if that tight little ass can handle my gun.” You cooed and Yoongi froze just as he was about to finish closing the door.

 

“Fuck me up, daddy.” Seokjin moaned in a high, needy pitch already throwing his clothes aside carelessly despite the designer labels.

 

Yoongi slammed the door and zoomed the fuck out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just sit back and wonder what the fuck you just wrote because same


End file.
